prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC27
is the 27th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is also the 513th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Hime attempts to keep her crush on Seiji down when she worries about the effect it could have to the team. Meanwhile, Seiji's jealousy continues to grow as Megumi and Blue's bond deepens. '' Summary In the cold open, Iona used the teacher PreCards to lecture the other Cures on their summer homework. Hime's mind is still burdened over the fact that she has a crush on Seiji and must not let any of the others know for now. As they start preparing a meal, Hime's heart beats even more at the sight of Seiji, and feels that she cannot hold her feelings back, but she does. In Hime's room, she finally gets around to confessing that she has fallen in love with Seiji, despite Blue's warning not to do so. Iona and Ribbon are in shock to hear about that, while Yuko knew that they had a connection. It did not help that the two were very compatible, thanks to an app on Iona's Cure Line. Meanwhile, Seiji is concerned that Blue has fallen in love with Megumi, and he asks him to speak in private. In Hime's dream, which involved Blue and Seiji as knights fighting over Megumi, it looked like Blue had won over Megumi's feelings. This scared Hime and she went look for the two. Somewhere at the park, Seiji asks Blue whether he actually does love Megumi and treats her right, while Blue reflects over the loss of a loved one. Seiji then runs off. Hime goes to look for the two, hoping they did not get into a fight. As Seiji grew more worried about Megumi, Namakelder appears in front of him and wavers his feelings because he fell in love with someone. This weakens Seiji's resolve and allows Namakelder to capture him and create a Cook Saiark. Hime arrived, but it was too late. She transformed into Cure Princess and started to fight it, even at the thought of Seiji being captured. Princess struggles with it at first, but Cure Lovely, Fortune and Honey arrive to help her out and heal her wounds. Upon finding out that Seiji was used, Lovely lashes out at Namakelder for hurting Seiji's feelings and he said that Seiji truly loved her, but Namakelder ignored her and ordered the Choiarks to attack them, with Honey using Popcorn Cheer to quickly defeat them. Lovely begged Namakelder to change Seiji back, but he refused and went on about how useless love was. Lovely then admits that she does not know a whole lot about love, but she knew that Seiji cared for her very much. Powered by their love for Seiji, Lovely and Princess' bodies glowed and they became stronger, easily pummeling the Saiark before using Twin Miracle Power Shoot to purify it and free Seiji. Megumi was glad that Seiji was not hurt. Hime wondered why Seiji didn't share the same feelings she had for him, but he said that they only work together and rely on each other, and it did not involve romance. Major Events *Party Has Come makes its debut and replaces Pretty Cure・Memory. *Seiji becomes a Saiark for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *Cure Rosetta (in the opening only) Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Namakelder *Saiarks *Choiarks *Queen Mirage (Reflection in the water) Secondary Characters *Sagara Seiji *Blue Trivia *Cure Rosetta gives the anniversary message for this episode. *The sponsor card images (after the opening and ending) have been changed. *A new eyecatch also debuts, now including Cure Honey, Cure Fortune and Glasan. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes